


［TF］男友視角

by TF061029



Series: 短篇甜品集 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇甜品集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	［TF］男友視角

比起你在鬧，他在笑，還有什麼更能凸顯愛情的美好？

01.  
不二周助長了一張十足文科的臉，但是同時也生了一顆八成理科思路的腦。這讓他從高中入學之初，人氣就一直居高不下——縱使學校的男女比是三比一。

高中的數理科難度和中學完全不是一個檔次，總是帶著親切微笑、上課偶爾發呆，卻還總能夠高分通過的不二因此成為女孩們暗地裡爭奪的「詢問對象」。女孩們台面上一個個溫柔大器，婉約淑女，私下卻不知道誰先開始做了個籤筒，從此約定俗成，每天只抽出三個可以和透過「解題」和不二互動的名額。

時間久了，當事人也對此略有所聞，但是不二有時連上課都沒放入完整的心思，對於其他人之間的紛擾就更是沒往心裡去。因此倒也一直沒感覺到什麼困擾，校園生活看似風平浪靜。

一直到高一那年冬天，在學校野外露營後他和手冢國光正式交往為止，事情好像才變得有點不一樣。

手冢國光和不二很不一樣，長了一張完全理科的臉，平日里總是肅穆冷靜，然而完全就是個文科腦。

倒也不是手冢國光理科有多不好，就只是看過他的作文和字跡，工整細膩以及流暢的辭藻文句；還有對於各方歷史演變的瞭解；英文課堂上的即興演講發揮，都證明瞭手冢國光，是一個充滿生活儀式感的高中生。

那年十月中，學校依照慣例帶著高一新生們前往郊區的專業營地露營，手冢和不二在地理老師隨機分配下成為了同組組員。兩個不是很熟稔的同班同學就在那天，手冢成功搶救了差點因為火勢太旺而在不二手中成為地獄料理的晚餐後，大家聊了開來。  
「看不出來手冢那麼會做料理呢。」  
「啊，只是把食材簡單的處理翻炒過，過獎了。」  
「吶，手冢。」  
「嗯？」  
「我原本還以為你是個難相處的人呢。」

手冢看著眼前的人，晚餐過後他們坐在營火邊，三三兩兩的聊著。此刻他才回過神，發現手裡不知道什麼時候已經拿著一個插了竹籤的棉花糖。

啊，剛才好像聽不二說了句「好想吃烤棉花糖。」吧？

火焰的橘紅映上雪白的棉花糖，伴隨著一絲絲甜膩的香氣。那是一股純真的味道，手冢又看了眼不二，心裡默默想著如果味道也能用顏色形容，那麼這股香味應該就是和不二頭髮一樣好看的蜜棕色。他轉身把手伸到桌邊拿了兩片奶油小餅乾，小心翼翼的把開始像雲朵一樣膨脹的棉花糖夾上，遞給一旁雙手抱膝，正前後一晃一晃的夥伴。

吃到好吃的東西，不二整個眼睛都眯了起來，那模樣讓手冢不禁想起自己家裡街道附近的野貓，也會在曬到暖呼呼的太陽時露出這種滿足的表情。他想起自己還沒回答剛才的對話，才連忙開口回了句：  
「性格上，我是比較謹慎。」  
「吶，手冢，我覺得你很有趣啊。」  
「嗯？」

不二盯著已經逐漸變弱的營火，眼前銀灰色的餘燼慢慢清晰，微笑依然掛在嘴角，他一口一口的吃完手裡的棉花糖餅乾，還不時給中間熱乎的純白內餡吹氣，等到手裡終於什麼都不剩，他才口齒不清的對手冢說：  
「我喜歡你這樣的人。」

那一刻，手冢國光覺得自己一定晚餐不小心吃到森林里的鮮艷蘑菇，才會讓原本橙黃的營火看起來變成了粉紅色。

還有粉紅色的、聞起來像棉花糖一樣的不二周助。

02.  
手冢國光和不二周助偷偷的在十月二十九號那天交往了。

學校的天台有為天文社準備的望遠鏡，兩個好學生在晚自習的時候偷偷溜到了樓頂。學校附近沒有太多商辦，基本都是獨棟的住宅，星星在夜空閃爍，四周突然安靜。不二是天文社的社員之一，他漫不經心的調整著望遠鏡的角度和焦距，把被叫來的手冢國光晾在背後。

手冢國光盯著那個即便白襯衫外套了件毛衣都顯得單薄的背影沈默良久，他可以感覺到不二叫自己來的目的，但又不是很能明白為什麼此刻對方還要背對自己。

曖昧是一種很神奇的狀態，有時候處在曖昧時期的兩人，默契可能還會比交往中的情侶更好點。

不需要任何人宣告你們正在曖昧，局里人就能自動瞭然於心。互相看眼色並試探著；面對面的你來我往，眼看著對方已經抬起腳，自己也才會連忙抬起腳，各自往前走一步，直到鼻子貼到對方。

晚上九點的天台，離晚自習結束還有半小時。手冢國光終於開口：  
「不二。」  
「嗯？」  
「我們，我和你……」

不二依舊是背對著他們剛上來的入口，背對著手冢國光，頭也不回的丟了句：  
「是我和你，還是我們呢？」  
「比起我和你，我更喜歡我們。」  
「哦？那麼手冢覺得我呢？」  
「我需要你，轉頭看我。」

不二從上了天台後心跳就快到不可思議，所以他一直選擇背對手冢，以免讓對方看見自己遮掩不了的七上八下的尷尬表情，他清楚的知道如果此刻和手冢對上眼，恐怕下一秒就會因為過於興奮，氧氣全衝上腦袋而發暈。他咬了咬自己的下唇，暗暗取笑有點慫的自己，深吸一口氣後邊轉過身邊若無其事的打趣：  
「斷句清楚點啊，手冢。」  
「嗯？」  
「需要我轉身看你，一次說完不行嗎？」

然後他馬上就撞進了手冢國光的懷抱，耳旁是來自平日肅穆冷靜的曖昧對象的回答：  
「斷句並沒有任何問題。我需要你。」

不二感覺自己的腦袋比夏天正中午在網球場打球還要灼熱，又聽見放火的人繼續說著：  
「轉頭看我是祈使句，親愛的不二同學，你的國文理解看來需要好好加強一下。」  
「手冢國光！！！少得寸進尺！」  
「得寸進尺應該用在別的地方。」  
「！？！？」  
「你自己去問生物研究社的真田和幸村吧。」  
「你……」

一時語塞的少年在來不及反應的情況下被人托起下巴，腰部被禁錮在對方強而有力的手臂和結實的身體之間，眼看著對方的俊臉在眼前逐漸放大。

不二掙扎著想讓自己和眼前的人有點空間，就感覺到有股熟悉但不是很好的搔癢慢慢從人中處爬入鼻腔，接著爬到鼻梁最深處。  
「哈啾、啾、啾，哈…哈…哈啾、啾啾、啾、啾！」  
「……」

03.  
手冢國光對於戀人不二周助在交往的第一天有了新的認知——長得好，脾氣好，腦子好，還是個噴嚏精。

「每次都會打三個以上，但是只有遇到毛屑和灰塵的時候會打噴嚏啦。哦還有，換季的那兩周也會就是了。」不二委屈巴巴的對著因為好事被打斷而陷入尷尬的戀人解釋。換來的是對方依然茫然的表情。  
「而且，我最高紀錄是連續打十一個噴嚏哦！」  
「……不會缺氧嗎？」  
「目前還沒有過，可能是我的噴嚏也不是特別大，只是一次打很多個的關係吧。」

手冢國光看著眼前談起噴嚏不僅一掃尷尬，還興奮起來的新鮮出爐的男友，認真的回想了剛才的小插曲。

撇開自己正想親他被打斷不談，不二剛才的七個噴嚏聲的確又小又可愛。與其說是打噴嚏，那樣的聲音聽起來更像是不小心踩到地上會發出聲音的橡膠嬰兒玩具。

他想起竹馬真田弦一郎的噴嚏版本，真心感嘆起不二周助的噴嚏實在過於可愛。

兩人有默契的沒在學校里公開交往的事實，理由倒也不是想刻意隱瞞些什麼，只是純粹覺得戀愛就是兩個互有好感的人之間的相處，感情狀態實在無需特別和大家說明。

只是沒隔兩個月，手冢國光就開始感受到心裡那股躁動。先不說自己下課想拉著不二一起去學務處交點名表的時候就看見那些被稱為「每日幸運兒」的女孩子纏著不二問問題，還順帶往已經被擠到窗邊無路可退的不二身上靠。

再來就是隨著聖誕節的來臨，兩人每天放學打開鐵制置物櫃的時候總會被不同大小數量的巧克力或者其他掉落的禮物砸到腳。

這是人生的第一次戀愛，手冢並不確定這樣想獨佔對方的心情究竟是因為身為獨子的自己太過自私不懂得分享，或者是多數人談戀愛都會有的正常反應。少年想在戀人前面保持最大程度的體貼諒解和溫柔，所以他從頭到尾什麼都沒說。

在不知道被第幾盒巧克力砸到腳的放學後，手冢從地上撿起了那個小紙盒，輕輕的喚了聲：  
「不二。」

不二從另一排的鐵櫃後探頭出來，一雙水藍色的眼睛眨巴眨巴。他剛剛才睡完半堂物理課，兩只睡飽了的眼睛在夕陽下映出好看的光，他不明所以的輕聲回覆男朋友：  
「怎麼了？」  
「下周聖誕節，你有什麼安排嗎？」  
「咦？手冢也過聖誕節的嗎？」  
「有了重要的人，這種分享愛的節日，應該過的吧。」  
「嘖，手冢國光，你根本情話大王。」  
「並不，我從來都只陳述事實。」

04.  
兩人最後選擇在平安夜共進晚餐，隔天的聖誕節再好好的和家人一起過。簡單的吃完暖呼呼的火鍋，手冢拉著不二來到自己查資料查到的咖啡廳。

咖啡廳混合了花藝創作和提供飲品的服務。不少人來到這除了坐下來點上甜點及飲料，還會往中間隔出的玻璃屋裡製作屬於自己的花束，而其中又以乾燥花束最受歡迎。

不二很高興，他知道手冢會選擇這裡是因為自己對植物很有興趣。他們向服務生點了杯薄荷熱可可、手衝肯亞還有一片經典千層蛋糕，接著不二就被手冢牽著走進了玻璃花坊。

不二驚訝的看著已經開始挑選乾燥花束素材的男朋友，好奇的問：  
「吶，我以為手冢不喜歡花束的呢。」  
「今天不一樣，特別的日子要留點紀念。」  
「……所以說，果然我喜歡你啊。」  
「嗯？」  
「沒事，旁邊的尤加利葉給我一點。」  
「啊。」

不二最後挑選了乾燥玫瑰、滿天星還有尤加利葉，在老師的指導下綁成了一個小巧的花束，而手冢的花束則是用棉花、薰衣草還有尤加利葉製作而成。兩人回到桌邊的時候，餐點飲料都已經齊全，不二正想喝口熱呼呼的巧克力，就又馬上收了手，改從大衣里掏出手機遞給男朋友。  
「機會難得，幫我拍一張吧？」

對面的手冢也從口袋里掏出了自己的手機，他示意不二把手機收回大衣的內袋，帶著淺淺的微笑回答道：  
「你兩把花束都拿著吧，用我的手機就可以了。」

幸福感泛濫在街角大落地窗的咖啡廳里。不二抱著花束一臉幸福，對著鏡頭露出和薄荷熱可可一樣溫暖滑順、甜而不膩的迷人笑容。他深吸了口氣，感覺尤加利帶點木質的清香混著玫瑰薰衣草的柔和芬芳；感覺到棉花輕盈樸實的味道充滿鼻腔。

還有緊接而來的，熟悉卻又不是好預兆的搔癢。  
「哈…哈啾！啾啾！哈啾！啾！」

05.  
聖誕節週末過後的星期一，學校里再也沒有「每日幸運兒」靠近不二周助，甚至兩人放學後的鐵櫃里也沒再出現過任何不請自來的禮物。

不二周助的直覺告訴他這一切的背後都有故事，他眨巴眨巴的看著手冢國光，歪著頭詢問自己的男朋友：  
「你公開了我們的關係？」  
「啊，算是吧。」  
「什麼時候？」

然後他看著手冢國光不疾不徐地掏出手機，點開在學生之間很火紅的社群媒體Instagram。

帳號很乾淨，不二一眼就看到了唯一一張，標籤打著「男友視角」的動態——那是自己打噴嚏前因為搔癢不自覺閉著眼睛；嘴巴以一個奇怪的方式微張；人中因為醖釀噴嚏所以被拉的很長的醜照。

配圖文字是這樣的：「愛情不只是你在鬧我在笑，而是我想紀錄你的每一分每一秒。」

END.

-小劇場-

不二：所以你發這醜照到底什麼意思？  
手冢：你怎麼樣在我眼裡都好看。  
不二：手冢國光！不要顧左右而言他！  
手冢：這樣的你也只有我看得到。  
不二：你少得寸進尺！  
手冢：我說了，得寸進尺去問真田和幸村。  
真幸：？？？？？


End file.
